Graduation Goodbyes
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to 'It All Started With A Yearbook' They had really graduated, as the friendship of nine people grew strong that day, and would continue for many years to come… DL, CZ, LM, QM, NOC


**A/N: Sequel as promised. Enjoy. Any songs used aren't mine. I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Yeah, you get it, so if you sue, you won't get jack! Some of the flashbacks aren't mine either.**

* * *

**Graduation Goodbyes**

**JUNE 26th, 2009**

"What if I stutter and trip and what if I—" a bushy haired teen of eighteen asked frantically as he paced in the auditorium in cap and gown. The colour: a prestigious royal purple. His green eyes were filled with panic, as he paced.

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change**

"Dude!" his African-American friend screamed, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Repeat after me: I will do fine."

"But—"

"Man, just do it…"

He sighed, "Okay… I will do fine."

"Good," Michael Barrett smiled, and patted his friend on the back. "Valedictorian, wow…"

"I know. It threw me for a loop too…" Chase replied, still shocked after his big win, only a month earlier.

_The PCA gang sat in English class. Usually, they loved English but today, Mrs. Hooper, seemed to drone on and on. Michael, Logan, Brian and Chase with the girls sat in one group of seven desks. Chase, especially could do English work forever in his dorm room if he wanted to, but the teacher's words seemed to blend together. It was hot and sticky…even for California. The girls tied their tops to make them belly tops, while the guys wore nothing but wife beaters and shorts. At one point, Logan walked around shirtless…_

_Michael put his head down, "Kill me…"_

"_Not if you kill me first," Chase replied. _

"_Is she still talking?" Logan asked, exasperated. "…Nobody cares about Shakespeare. Absolutely no one."_

_Dana rubbed her temples and her curly hair was pinned up with a few strands falling into her face. She was just aggravated. _

"_I think these are one of the times that I have to act like I care when I actually don't…" Lola muttered, fanning herself with a piece of paper. _

"_That does nothing, you know…"_

"_It works, okay? Oh, I'm even too hot to argue with you…"_

_Brian and Nicole interlocked fingers, "Well, it's about eighty out there, she's going to have to stop talking some time."_

"_Oh great. Now my hair's all stringy-looking…"_

"_And we care because?"_

_Zoey looked at Dana, warningly as she rested on her head on Chase's shoulder. She was way too tired to stop a fight she knew was brewing. By the way, the teacher was still blabbing on and on about… they had forgotten. _

"_Dana, stop. It's too hot…"_

_Nicole smiled at her friend for defending her, "Thank you, Zoe…"_

"_You can bicker when this insane heat is over…" Zoey saw her friend's smile disappear. "Kidding, Nicole. Just kidding…"_

"_I knew that…"_

"…_and so ends my speech on the life and times of Shakespeare—" Mrs. Hooper was cut off, as her students turned their attention to the PA system, just as they stood up to leave. Chase, Logan, Brian, Lola, Nicole, Dana, Michael and Zoey with fifteen other students were piled at the door. _

"_Attention, PCA students. Graduating students should be pay attention especially because you will be graduating in a month's time. As you all know, nominations have been going on since the end of Winter Break. Now the votes are over, and have been tallied up. Our candidates are the following…"_

"…_teachers just love to talk today, don't they?" Logan muttered. "It's too freakin' hot for this…" _

"_Shh!" the four girls shushed. _

_Dean Rivers continued, "Vince Blake…"_

_Many of the guys from the football team gave him congratulatory pats on the back, as he gave an egotistical smile. _

"_Ben Wong…"_

_An Asian teenager looked up at his name being mentioned, and shrugged turning his attention to the window. Something seemed to fascinate him; he just wasn't sure what that was yet._

"…_and last but not least, Chase Matthews…"_

_Chase gave a shy smile, and soon nerves built up. He knew he wasn't going to get it. He was slightly angry when he learned his girlfriend and best friend, Zoey and Michael, had nominated him…but soon he was grateful that they saw him as a potential._

"_If I don't win, it's—"_

"…_Class of 2009, your valedictorian is…Chase Matthews!"_

_After hearing he had been named valedictorian, Chase remembered nothing because…_

_He woke up in the nurse's office three hours later… _

"Hey! There you guys are," Lola greeted. She gave Chase a hug, and Michael a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She laughed and turned to Chase in her cap and gown, her hair down in loose curls that framed her face nicely. Her make-up was nicely done too, mostly playing up on her eyes. Michael and Lola interlocked fingers, "…so, you ready to move us to tears?"

"…I'll try to be as tear-jerking as possible," he joked. The three friends turned to heads to hear familiar arguing that never got old.

"I hate ties…" Logan Reese muttered, as his girlfriend, Dana Cruz rolled her eyes.

"Chase and Michael did offer to tie it for you…" she rebutted.

"See, but that's the thing…dudes don't do each other's ties! It goes against the code!"

Lola snorted in laughter, "What code?"

Chase whispered to Lola, "I have no idea what he's talking about…"

"You wouldn't know…since you're a girl…"

**Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

Michael defended his girlfriend, "Dude! Uncalled for…"

Dana pinched her boyfriend in the arm, and then rolled her eyes, tying the simple black tie for her boyfriend. She smirked, and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You're hopeless, you know…"

"You know you love me, so what do you have to say to that, huh Cruz?"

Dana looked away, and pretended to be mad, although she could be seen with a shadow of a smile. Everyone knew that no matter how badly Dana and Logan argued and even fought…they would always be joined at the hip.

"Try not to be sappy, Valedictorian boy," Logan joked.

"Gee, thanks for the support…"

"No problem…"

Brian came running up in his cap and gown as well. He was Nicole's boyfriend of a year and a half. They had met because of Lola, and after a few dates, Nicole and Brian had agreed to be official. Brian was a good-looking guy, with messy blonde hair that occasionally fell into blue/grey eyes.

"'Sup, Lewis…"

"Nothin' much, man," he replied, as he and Logan did a hand-shake/ guy hug. Believe it or not, just like Chase and Michael…Logan Reese and Brian and Lewis were just as tight, and it was partly because they were on the same baseball team. Basketball season had ended, and baseball season had started. Logan was the team's star hitter, and Bryan played short stop, and sometimes he pitched. Combine the two forces, and they were unstoppable… Brian turned to Chase. "…ready to wow us…?"

"No…"

Michael assured him, "You'll do fine…"

"Just remember: have a clear head…" Lola added. "Um, where are Nicole and Zoey?"

Brian rubbed the neck of his neck, nervously, "She's having one of those girl moments. Zoey's comforting her. I tried, but she won't listen to me… I hate it when Nicole cries…"

"Well, it's Zoey to the rescue," Chase joked, trying to ease some of his nerves. "…oh God, the auditorium's filling up. My whole family flew out from Boston to be here…"

"And?" Dana asked.

"I have my parents…my brothers and my sister. My brother, David, just got married like three years ago, so I have my sister-in-law, and my two-year-old niece, Madison coming over here…" Chase explained. _Grandma would have liked to watch me graduate… God, I have to stop this…I'm graduating now. Today's a good day… _He sighed and shook off his sadness and turned to his friends. "…Uhm, I'm going to look over my speech before the ceremony starts."

None of them seemed to notice the sadness he was feeling except one…

"Oh, ok…"

**And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down**

"Good luck!"

"Don't choke…"

Dana felt something was off, however, and felt she had to know…

"I'll be back. I just need to check something…"

With a hug to Lola, Michael, and even Brian, Dana walked off, not before giving Logan a goodbye kiss.

She really walked off this time…

* * *

The sight in Nicole Bristow's mirror made her want to cry. Purple looked incredibly nice on her, and her hair was perfectly straight, with no frizz to seen. She sniffled, as she walked, sitting on her bed. 

"Zoey, is this really it?" she asked her best friend sadly. "…Purple's cute on me and Brian thinks so too, but is this it?"

"Come on, Nicole. Today is a bittersweet day. We get into a college to start careers, but…" Zoey started to explain before getting teary-eyed herself. She laughed, wiping her eyes, trying not to destroy her make-up, and smiled reassuringly at Nicole. She wrapped an arm around her best friend. "…but we'll stay in touch…"

"But how do you know that? People always say that and then ten years later, they never call… I'm so scared that'll happen to us, Zoe. You're my best friend."

"I know. And you're the sister I never had…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, for sure. If you and Dana had been here when Rebecca was blackmailing me, I know you two would have had my back…along with Lola and Quinn…"

"I still can't believe she didn't that!" Nicole gasped. "…she's so mean, but you know what? She's got nothing on you."

"Thanks, Nic… I swear on a pile of posters; we'll stay in touch, okay?" Zoey promised, as the two hugged tightly.

"I promise too…"

As they pulled away, Zoey and Nicole hadn't ruined their make-up, but the two adults had turned to see a now handsomer Dustin Brooks. Although, Zoey saw him as her baby brother…he sure wasn't a baby anymore. Dustin had now reached the big one five. That's right…he was now a fifteen-year-old freshman almost sophomore. He had his own charms to get a girl, and yes, the freshmen ladies were "all over him". Any girl would be attracted to the blond hair and warm brown eyes. His voice had cracked and as the boys put it: that was the final straw of puberty. He had to sit through a three-hour talk. That was painfully agonizing…even for him.

"_Hey…" Dustin Brooks greeted, sounding different. _

"_Dustin? Why do you sound like that?" his sister inquired, feeling his forehead to see if he was sick. He had been previously complaining of a sore throat, and three days had passed. _

_He shrugged, "It's been…three days."_

"_Wow…that's weird," Lola added, looking up in thought. Dana chewed a piece of salad and swallowed. _

"_Oh, maybe it's not a sore throat…"_

_Nicole looked up in thought, but shrugged it off. She left, as she saw Brian approach. Nicole said goodbye, and headed off to the Smoothie stand. Now the remaining four girls at the table wondered what was wrong with Dustin. _

"_You sure you're not sick, because I could run a scan—"_

"_No, Quinn!" Dustin suddenly yelled, his voice suddenly deepening a couple octaves lower. "…what the?"_

_Zoey turned to her boyfriend of two years. _

"_Uh, Chase… why are you looking at Dustin like that?"_

"_Trust me, we're guys…handling this takes work," he explained to his girlfriend vaguely. He exchanged knowing glances with Logan and Michael, who nodded. The guys stood up from the table, taking Dustin with them, and said goodbye to the girls. "Come with us…"_

"_Why?" _

"_Because… you'll thank us, that's why…" Logan replied. God, this kid asked a lot of questions…_

"…_and you'll officially be a man after we're done," Michael added._

_The four girls looked at each other. _

"_I think you'll agree when I say boys are indeed complex creatures," Quinn said, thoughtfully as Lola, Dana, and Zoey all nodded in agreement. _

One thing that never changed about Dustin was his smile…

"Hey…" Dustin greeted, holding a bouquet of flowers for his sister. He had seen Nicole too and had the bright idea of giving Nicole a flower too. "For you…"

He handed Zoey the bouquet, while he had given Nicole three pink roses.

**These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love**

"Wow, uhm, you two look nice…"

"Thanks," Zoey replied, and the two girls kissed Dustin on both cheeks; Nicole on the left, and Zoey on the right.

"Can't believe we're graduating!" Nicole squealed, excitedly.

"Yeah, me too… after next year I'm the lone Brooks child…" Dustin joked, making the two laugh. "…I actually came to tell you that Mom and Dad are here with Grandma and Grandpa, but they'll see you after the ceremony."

Zoey smiled. It was nice that her whole family was here to celebrate the most important day of her life, or her high school life. Depends on how you put it.

"Ok. Thanks…"

"I'm really happy for you…" the fifteen-year-old said, genuinely. "…I'll see you guys out there, but I have to go because Sandy's waiting for me."

Sandy Baldwin was Dustin's girlfriend. They had been best friends for a while, only being upgraded to boyfriend/girlfriend status recently. It was funny how Logan got dumped, yet Dustin didn't. Her older sister, Tracey, was graduating this year too, so they had decided to go together.

"Aww, that's cute…"

"Yeah, well…I'm better go buy Sandy more flowers. Later Zoey. Bye Nicole…"

"Zoey!" Nicole screamed, slightly panicked. "…the ceremony is going to start in half an hour!"

Zoey looked surprised, and then in a flash…the two girls grabbed their purses, and were out the door.

"Hey, Zoey…Nicole, wait up!" a voice called behind them. It was Quinn Pensky. She had blossomed, behaving way differently from the shy thirteen-year-old that had felt food, developed a banapple tree, jumped rope to make her brain vibrate, and invented coconut-smelling knockout gas…just to name a few. She caught up to them. "…you guys are late too?"

"Yeah," Zoey nodded. "Let's go!"

"Thank you…" Nicole sighed, in relief. The three friends walked quickly to the auditorium, hoping the ceremony didn't start without them.

* * *

Chase sat on the edge on the stage, flipping over his cue cards. All he wanted was for his grandmother to be there…here. She would have been super ecstatic to learn that her grandson (or her youngest) was going to be a writer… 

Sadly, this wasn't the case.

"Chase?"

He looked up, only to see Dana, and he smiled briefly. Chase loved Zoey, yes, but there was something about Dana, Chase could trust. With news of his grandmother's death hit him, the first person he had told was Michael. Then he sat in the rain to wallow in his misery…

The rain seemed to be a foreshadowing, emphasising how crappy he felt at that moment.

He had moments where he absolutely felt like the world was ending, like the death of his beloved, hamster, Pickles…and when Michelle had flushed his goldfish down the toilet by accident, but this…

…this felt like a punch to his gut, one which took of three months of grief counselling, and two months of complete silence to recover from.

"What's eating you?" she asked casually, as she sat next to him.

"Nothin…just nervous," he tried to cover up. Dana had never seen Chase so down before, so when he tried to cover that up, she didn't buy it.

Seeing Dana's unconvinced but concerned face, he sighed. Chase couldn't lie anymore. Dana knew him well, really well. Sometimes when he was bored and just pondering one of life's questions, he'd call her. It was a far way off, but totally worth it.

After crying on Zoey's shoulder, she allowed him to sleep in her dorm for the night. Lola and Quinn inquired of it, but Zoey preferred they not talk about it…

In her eyes, this was the worst way to spend a birthday…

The next day, he had given Zoey a big thank-you hug, and dragged himself outside of Fulton Hall.

"Chase?" Dana asked, almost softly. Then she had remembered. She had remembered that day two years ago, although she had not been there to share it in the United States with her friends.

The urgency, and panic in his voice…

God, she remembered…

"_Oh, hey Birthday Boy," she greeted the caller, but as soon he heard him…her mood and demeanour changed. _

"_Dana… she's dead," Chase managed to whisper. Dead? What?_

"_Chase…are you breathing right now?" _

"_If I wasn't, I wouldn't be talking, so yes…" he replied, trying to be funny but it was working. Nothing seemed to be working for him. He was sixteen. Sixteen was a milestone._

_Not for him. _

_His friends, and family always had a running joke that Chase was probably cursed, and born with two left feet…_

_It was started to become all too real to Chase. Maybe he was cursed…_

_That's when Dana listened as Chase poured his guts out to Dana, halfway around the world. At times, she would get wide-eyed, and mutter 'oh my God' as she paced her apartment-style dorm. _

"_My…grandmother's gone…I don't know what I'm going to do…I loved her, a lot. Death confuses me because she was pretty young. It was recently that I heard she was sick. My brother, Jonathan flew out here just to tell me. He thought it was better in person…"_

_Dana nodded in understanding as she lay on her bed, her phone still pressed to her ear. Death was no stranger to Dana Cruz. Her cousin had overdosed on crystal meth and heroine. Just last year, her oldest brother and best friend, Damien Cruz, was killed by a roadside bomb in Iraq. It was her older sister, Sheila who had delivered the news…_

_Their parents were distraught to do it themselves…_

"_It wasn't the flu, Dana. She lied to us so that we wouldn't fuss over her. Granny liked to be independent. Everything I knew on the guitar came from her… I owe it to her."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, she played in a musical group with my great-aunts…her sisters, way back in the 1940s. She stopped when she had my dad… She also led the Feminist Movement in the 1950s."_

"_Wow, she sounded like a wonderful person. I mean, of course, she is… I'm so sorry. I've lost people too… I lost my cousin, Angie. She was like a sister to me because she was a few months older than me. She was just fifteen, but she overdosed, Chase. She threw her life away, and traded it for drugs. I miss her, but I can't help but be angry sometimes when I think of the chances she had… My brother was killed in Iraq…" she finished, with tears in her eyes. _

"_I guess we have another thing in common, huh?"_

_Dana wiped her eyes, "I guess… but anytime you need to talk, call me…"_

"_Even into the wee hours of the morning?" Chase questioned, smiling a little bit. "…because God forbid I incur the wrath of Dana Cruz…"_

_Dana rolled her eyes playfully, "…I'm not a morning person, but yes. Be warned, though. I may yell at you for a good minute."_

"_Like you did when Logan told you I had a new girlfriend…that wasn't Zoey?"_

"_Not as much, but yes…"_

"_Okay…just making sure I have my bases covered." _

"_Take care. We're East Coast kids; we have to look out for each other…"_

_It was true. Chase hailed from the Boston area, while Dana represented the New York area of the Bronx. They were friends, through and through…and then when one brought up baseball: it was on, and the debate of the century was ignited…_

"…_I have to go, but I'll IM you later. Tell Captain Cocky I'll call him…"_

"_When?"_

"_Whenever I feel like it…it's funny making him wait. Anyway, later Chase…"_

_For the first time in longer than he had registered in his mind, he smiled and told her a goodbye, closing his Tekmate. _

_He had freedom, and he liked it…_

…_even though it was temporary… _

**But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone**

All she did was hug him, and he hugged her back. Chase felt better, but not as confident. Dana smirked, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Now, go break a leg," she encouraged. "…not literally, please…"

"Yeah, that's right. Make a play on my clumsiness," Chase replied, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I see my job is done…" Dana smirked.

Chase laughed quietly to himself. That was Dana Cruz for you, and anyone who asked her to change was just plain crazy…

* * *

Logan Reese had been pleasantly surprised. 

"Kimmie…" he greeted, hugging his identical twin sister. Kimberly Elaine Reese was her name, younger than Logan by a mere three minutes. Kimberly hugged her brother back, feeling genuinely happy for him. Kimberly had done exceptionally well for herself. "Wow, you look good…"

Kimberly flipped her hair, "Psh, obviously."

"You are too weird, you know that?"

"Weird is the new normal…" she stated, matter-of-factly. "Thank God, it hasn't started though, but I was going to jump out of the car while it was moving and hitchhike it here, I swear, even with the new Louis Vutton bag I got. Yes, but it would be worth it…"

Logan laughed, "Why?"

"Because ever since they found out about the sports scholarship, and my scholarship for the biology program—"

"Wait, you got a scholarship too?" Logan asked, surprised.

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah. I hate biology, but you know how it is with you and chemistry. Only, I have the same problem in biology. I'm effortless with that, and I hate it. It paid off though. Guess we owe Grandfather now, don't we?"

"God, we got in trouble a lot…"

Kimberly had a reminiscent smirk growing on her pink glossed lips, "Yeah, but it was totally worth it…"

"Yeah, so where did you get into? And where are our parents?"

"I got into CSULA, California South University, but the LA campus. You?"

"USC…"

The twins slapped a high-five, as Kimberly congratulated her brother, "Awesome… and as for mom and dad. They had a bit of road rage. Well, Mom anyway. Daddy, however, is using the special camera and everything…it's weird. Oh, Grandfather and Nana wanted to be here but they couldn't…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they have a present for us. They won't tell us, or at least me, what it is. I hate that," she pouted, slightly. Logan laughed, and his sister raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to be a doctor or something?"

"Logan, think about it this way: when Hollywood corrupts this family, I can set you guys straight," Kimberly explained, draping an arm around her twin's shoulder.

**We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**

Logan watched Kimberly's face get serious, "I'm not crazy for wanting to have a normal career. Sure, the cameras are nice, and I model for a living, but if it falls through, then what? It's stupid, how Tinsel Town can't mind their business, but snoops into everyone else's. I hate biology to a certain extent but it fascinates me, and I want a decent career."

"God, now I don't know whether to be mad at Grandfather or not," he replied, with a slight laugh. "…because I kind of like chemistry, and it's so—"

"Gross?" Kimberley finished. "Yeah, I know…"

Kimberly kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Aww, Kimmie. Stop bein' nice to me!"

"Oh, trust me. You caught me on a good day, and now that I know I'm going to CSULA, and you're going to USC, I'll be back to my old bitchy self…"

"Good to know, so how's life on the home front?"

Kimberly sighed, fiddling with the pink glittery bangle on her arm, "Don't even ask…"

"You're not _still_ dating that pansy, are you?"

"Wes is not a pansy," Kimberly defended. "…but I hate him right now. That's all there is to it, Logan, no more…no less."

Logan looked at his sister, and then grabbed her hand, "Logan, where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me, okay?"

Logan pulled his sister along until they were alone, and let go of her hand. They weren't too far from the auditorium. So, what if it started in twenty minutes? That was no problem for him. He hated his sister's on-and-off boyfriend. Wesley seemed like a good person, but in Logan's eyes he was scum. Everyone knew Wesley was the perfect boyfriend… Logan, however, had wanted to push him into oncoming traffic since the day they had first met.

"Ok, what's up?" Logan asked, once they were far enough.

"Logan…this is your day. My life is on hold, at least for now. Forget it…it's stupid. It doesn't matter anyway."

There she went with the lame excuses, and he refused to buy this one…

"Kimberley…"

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall. Thank God, for waterproof eyeliner, and mascara. Logan didn't need to know. Wesley would be handled like everything else in her life. Kimberley was a teenage model, with a set of parents and a brother that got on her nerves…but Kimberley loved him that way.

She was happy.

Kimberley Reese was set to begin her life-long career as the only female doctor in the family, and that meant on both sides…

"Will you at least talk to me? Yell at me? Call a dork…anything…"

"I said, drop it. I'm serious…" Kimberley said, with piercing gaze.

"You would only say that because of denial. Unless Wes is actually treating you like shit, and you refuse to believe that, because you want to hang onto him…"

"What the hell do you know?!" she screamed, frustrated. Logan saw the tears collect in Kimberly's eyes. Then she whispered, staring at the ground. "…that's right, Logan… you know nothing. Absolutely nothing."

_For a cocky, egomaniac jerk, he's right, _a tiny voice in her head said. _He's your brother…your twin…so he knows you better than anyone._

"**_No, he doesn't, okay?" _**Kimberly fought back. Logan was wrong, and she wasn't in an abusive relationship. **_"Twins can be more different than ever, and one wouldn't know."_**

_But he does. Face it, _the voice retorted.

"**_Shut up!" _**she screamed in her mind.

"Kimmie, what happened?" he asked, sitting next to his twin. "…you've changed, you know."

Kimberley laughed bitterly, as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, "I know this isn't the right thing to say, nor the place…but Logan, I envy you. I envy you so much…you have no idea."

He wiped the tear away, but was confused. What did he have that made her jealous of him?

"Why?"

"…because, you have a steady relationship. I want that so much. Wes and I are done. I broke it off for good this time, but now that I don't have him… I feel, I don't know, kind of hollow. He's an ass, the biggest. He'll say that cattiest thing and he think he can make it with one kiss. You have Dana. I just want someone… I want what you have, and it's frustrating because I don't."

Logan sighed, "Kimberley, I'm gonna ask but it doesn't matter what you say because either way I'm going to find him to kick his ass anyway… did he hurt you? Like, really hurt you…?"

Kimberley looked down and answered with a quiet "Yes…"

Logan could only hug his sister. Kimberley was so grateful, and hugged back. Despite the twin aspect, she was his baby sister. Kimberley pulled away with a smile, her make up intact.

"Thanks… and if you're going to pound Wes' ass, do me a favour?"

"Which is?"

"Save some for me, will you?"

"Fine…" Logan answered. "…only because he's your ex. You'll find someone better than that turd, okay?"

"I know that…I got six numbers on the way over here," Kimberley explained, matter-of-factly. "…but I want the real deal…"

"I know, Kimmie… I have to go, but maybe later you can meet Dana?"

She crossed and smirked, "…Ooh, I'd love to the girl who has my brother putty in her hands. This will be fun. "Mom, and Dad are still trying to find a parking spot by the looks of it. This may take a while, because they will most likely start an argument with the other parents… Just go, and I'll cover you…"

"Thanks…" Logan replied. "Wait, just one more thing…"

Logan took Kimberley's hand and easily pulled the promise ring she had tried so hard to get off, and crushed it under his shoe. He lifted his foot, the pieces splattered on the ground.

He shot her a smirk, "You're welcome…"

Kimberly watched Logan walk away from her, and she laughed quietly to herself. Yvonne and Malcolm Reese came up, just as Logan left.

"Where's your brother?" Kimberly's mother, Yvonne asked.

"Yeah, mind you…I'm using the _good tape_," Malcolm pointed out. Kimberly frowned in confusion.

"What? All the other tape, you've been using is faulty?"

"Well, not really…but I'm just breaking this camera in," the father explained. Yvonne Reese was, as mentioned a fashion designer, but she was also one of those "cool moms". Both mother and daughter gave the producer/director weird looks. "…what? This is the Vision 6000. You can't get this anywhere else…"

"Riiight… I'm going to go find a place to sit now… Oh, but one question…Are you sure Logan is actually my twin brother?"

"Yeah, hun. I'm sure. When I spent 45 hours in labour, I popped out two—"

"Ok, too much information! Ok, I just needed to confirm with that," Kimberley answered, with a grin as she walked away.

All Kimberley could do was stare at the tan line around her finger.

_Logan, you amaze me sometimes... _

* * *

The whole Matthews clan had filed in, and now a grinning Chase was bouncing his niece on his lap. Madison Matthews was the daughter of David and Natasha Matthews. Chase's sister-in-law was born in Russia, but had immigrated to America when she was nine. 

As soon David met Natasha, it was love at first sight. Now, they were married and about to a family of four.

"Congrats, Chase…"

"Thanks, Nat…" he returned, with a smile. "…and congrats on baby number two."

"Thanks. Five down, four to go…"

David patted his baby brother on the back, "Heard you passed out from the shock when you won…"

"I don't recall the event in question…and besides, it was hot, okay? Leave me alone." he retorted, playfully, as the toddler on his lap tried to steal his cap. He laughed. "Sorry kid, you won't graduate high school for a very, very long time. Daddy isn't being very nice to Uncle Chase, is he?"

He tickled the girl's tummy, and she giggled.

"There he is! Valedictorian, huh?" Jonathan Matthews, said in a narrator's voice. Michelle, Chase's only sister walked in with a video camera. "Chase Matthews: this is your life!"

He laughed, "You guys, stop it!"

"Tough…" Michelle retorted. Chase looked at his niece. He thought she was the cutest kid ever. She could talk, and form little sentences consisting of three words of less. Her eyes were David's; bright and green, while her blond hair inherited from her mother were tied in two little pigtails.

Her smile was David's and her nose and lips were from Natasha.

Michelle turned off the camera to save battery power and smiled, "Guess I'll be seeing you in the fall?"

"Yep…"

"With Zoey?"

"Yes," he answered, with a laugh. The matriarch of the family had appeared, and Christine Matthews kissed her youngest son on the forehead. "Don't worry, you can meet her if you like."

Michelle smiled, lightly punching her brother on the arm, "Sure, Loverboy…"

"Your father and I are so proud of you. Now that you're leaving and going to school here in California, I'll be so lonely. You know, your father and I," she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "…I miss you, but I love you. All of you. Four children and a grandchild, and another coming… "

"Aww, Ma, don't worry," Jonathan said, knowing his mother's tendency to be emotional. "…just no waterworks, please?"

"I'm just so happy!" she replied, holding back a sob, as she enveloped Chase in a hug. "…you've done this family proud, Chase. You really have."

Madison had hopped off Chase's lap and raised her little arms up, as if to say 'pick me up'. Christine turned to see Maddy with a sad expression.

"Gramma sad?"

Christine smiled, and tapped her granddaughter on the nose. She scooped the toddler in her arms.

"No, sweet pea… Gramma's just happy, okay?"

Madison smiled, "Gramma no cry."

"Okay, baby. Just for you…"

David smiled at his mother, "She hates when people cry…"

"Oh, uhm… Dad said he wanted to talk to you," Michelle explained, as the auditorium filled up. "What about? I have no idea. Actually, none of us do…"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

He left his family, utterly confused. He walked around some more, until he saw a familiar face. It made Chase smile.

"Chase, there you are…" Donald Matthews greeted, with a gentle smile.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Well, I've been planning this since the day you were born," the family patriarch explained. All Chase could do was listen. "I have something to give you. Like you, I was the youngest boy too, and it's a family tradition…"

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything. Seriously."

"But I wanted to. I was going to give to you for your birthday, but you know, the funeral and all…"

Chase's eyes became sad for a minute, "Yeah…"

"…but I'm giving you this because it has been passed down for five generations and nothing would thrill me if you could have this," he went into his pocket, and slipped a gold watch into Chase's hands.

"Dad…I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay, you're welcome…"

Chase could only blink and stare at the piece of jewellery. He almost got tears in his eyes.

"I'd be honoured to wear this… thank you," Chase said, finally as he clipped it to his wrist, and smiled widely. Mr. Matthews hugged his son, with a reassuring pat on the back.

"You don't know how proud I am… You've accomplished so much," Donald pulled away. "…and Zoey sounds like a nice girl."

"Trust me, she is. Between me and you, I think she's 'The One'…" Chase admitted, with a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. His father could only smile.

"Well, I expect a grandchild from you eventually…"

"Dad…" he whined with a laugh. He was slightly embarrassed, but Chase knew his father's intentions. The two hugged again, "…I've gotta go, but thanks again."

Donald nodded, as he watched his youngest walk away…

Chase smiled as his family sat, and made him way backstage.

Nine families sat close by, with only one feeling.

Pride…

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together**

* * *

"We need one last picture before we walk out to get our diplomas…" Zoey suggested. She went into her purse, pulling out a digital camera. She called Mr. Bender over, asking him to take their group picture. 

"Wow, you all look so nice…" he said, and he saw them in cap and gowns. "I'd be happy to take a group photo. Ok, get close together."

The nine friends laughed, and got close together, some having their arms around each other. It was the perfect photo to take, and it saddened David Bender a little. It was then that Mr. Bender decided he would personally get this framed for memories.

With a single flash, it was captured and handed the camera back to Zoey.

"Mr B., you're not crying, are you?" Michael asked.

"Me? No, I just, um, got something in my eye. Better go take of that," he replied, rubbing his eye. "Good luck…"

Mr. Bender walked away…

"He is so crying…" Nicole pointed out. Quinn's face was plastered with a smile.

"Please, you don't need a lie detector to figure that out…"

"Yeah, well…we'd better get into alphabetical order," Brian quietly suggested. "Damn. The prospect of leaving this place is just all too real…"

The rest agreed on one thing although they didn't agree on a lot of things while at PCA.

They would miss the place called home…

**And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever**

PCA's class of 2009 were lined up, waiting to get their diplomas, and listened to Dean Rivers drone on and on about new heights, and new beginnings. Yes, the Dean was right on that one. Soon the Dean stood on the farthest end of the stage, as all of the graduates' names were being automatically called.

"Angela Addison…"

Benjamin Addison…"

Those two were brother and sister…

"Joseph Almond…"

"Richard Alvarez…"

Zoey stood in anticipation as the line moved forward inch by inch. Crossing over the stage would mean, she'd be crossing over into a new life. She just hoped she had her friends to help get her through it all. The names were still being called as Zoey remembered bits and pieces of her PCA life…which was sadly coming to an end.

"_I'm going to stay here and make some air balls…"_

"_You're good at that…" Zoey laughed lightly and joked. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and smiled at Chase. "Goodnight…"_

"Mitchell Alterman…"

"Bethany Alvaro…"

"Vivian Anderson…"

"Victoria Anderson-Hughes…"

Michael was nervous too, because in six students' time, all spotlights would be on him, even though it was for fifteen seconds or less. Michael would be crying for more than two hours when his feet touched NYU's campus.

In other words, he would miss this place. Terribly.

"_What message?"_

"_The message saying that I can't tell Zoey I love her or it'll ruin our friendship," Chase explained. Michael sat growing confused. _

"_What message? I didn't get it…" Chase made a confused face. He was sure he had sent it to Michael. A solution had popped into Michael's head. "Gimmie your Tekmate…"_

_Chase handed him the Tekmate and Michael scrolled through the message history…_

_When he stopped, Michael's eyes darted to Chase's expectant face. Oh boy, this was bad…_

"_You didn't send it to me," Michael revealed, the device still in his hands. _

"_I didn't…"_

"_No…" he answered, with a nervous smile and laugh to match. _

"_Who did I send it to?"_

_Michael took a deep breath, and could tell Chase was going to freak out more than he was at that moment. _

"_Zoey…"_

_Chase's eyes became wide as saucers. This could not be happening. No way! _

"_Z-Zoey?" he stammered, from the shock. Michael nodded yes… _

_OH MY GOD!" Chase screamed, when it dawned on him. "OH MY GOD!"_

_Michael grabbed the thing closest to him. A pillow…_

_Now he had the task of keeping Chase quiet, without actually smothering him…_

PCA made him have many memories, and he would treasure them all.

**So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now**

"Jennifer Armstrong…"

"Marcus Atwood…"

"Cindy Aubrey…"

"Tracey Baldwin…"

_Three more, _he had counted down his mind…

"Dennis Bardwell…"

"Ashley Barnes…"

"Felicia Barrera…"

Michael took a deep breath, and smiled widely. This was it. There was no turning back. He was about to cross onto other the side.

In three…

Two…

One…

"**Michael Barrett…"**

Loud cheers erupted from the fellow graduates behind him. The Barrett family had stood up on their feet, cheering and clapping loudly. His five siblings weren't any quieter either… The crowd went insane…

"That's my baby!"

"We love you, Michael!

"YAY!"

Michael shook hands with Dean Rivers, and got his diploma. He muttered a quiet thank you, sitting beside the student that was called after him.

He had done it…

It was real this time. Michael had officially graduated Pacific Coast Academy…

"Douglas Bassett…"

"Frankie Bastone…"

"Patricia Bates…"

"Edward Battista…"

"Lauren Bauer…"

"Sarah Baxter…"

"Jessica Beale…"

**Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?**

"Caitlin Beaton…"

"Peter Beckett…"

"Jeffrey Bedford…"

"Vince Blake…"

If Nicole said she was cool about this, then she was a liar. A terrible liar. After being away for so long, so much happened. She was amazed at what was happening now. She was graduating. Nicole Bristow was going to leave PCA. There would be a lot of things she miss…but going back to Kansas would be worth it, because she had Brian.

Even after that promise, she hoped with everything she had, Zoey would keep her end.

Nicole wouldn't be able to bear it if she was cut off from the people she had shared the magnificent place with. She was in front of Zoey, and they held hands in support.

"I'm so nervous," she whispered, behind her.

Zoey smiled, although the nerves were getting to her.

"Don't be, Nic…"

"Oh, God… it's getting closer…"

Indeed it was, for they were now at the _Br_ section of the list…

Soon would be her time…

Nicole was ready. She was ready for everything, although she blinked back tears, as she could almost feel her name being called…

"Adam Bristol…"

Nicole would plaster a confident smile on her face and walk the stage…

"**Nicole Bristow…"**

Cheers, mainly composed of girls erupted all around her as she walked across the stage. She wiped a happy tear away, as she retrieved her diploma. Her family crying in happiness with her… Nicole sat down beside the 'Adam Bristol' character, and waved to Zoey, who waved back with a smile.

"You can do this, Zoey…" she kept telling herself. "You can do this…"

"**Zoey Brooks…"**

It was true that Zoey was well-loved at PCA, judging by the amount and volume of cheers. Even Logan had a deep respect for her and clapped, with a smile (yes, he smiled). She single-handedly dominated PCA from the girls' perspective. Zoey Brooks had joined almost every boy team-oriented sports (except football). Logan knew after years of trying to establish male dominance at Pacific Coast Academy… he realized Zoey Brooks would bend but never break.

"_Man, that chick doesn't know when to quit…"_

Dustin stood on his feet, cheering and whistled loudly.

That was _his_ sister…

Her parents had hugged as they watched their daughter gave a proud smile, and shook Dean Rivers' hand. Maureen Brooks sniffled, and wiped her eyes. Where had the innocent and naïve baby girl gone? She walked and took her next to Nicole. Nicole squealed.

"We did it, Zoey… We really did it…"

Zoey and Nicole wrapped their arms around each other and the tears of joy and slight sadness she had been keeping inside came through.

"I know… We did it…"

The remaining of the 'B's' sat down and the letter 'C' began…

**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels**

Dana Cruz frowned deeply…

Anyone in her situation would wish the line would speed up. But not this time, Dana wished she didn't have to cross that stupid stage. She too had just come back. The French people had to her, extending her semester into an almost two-year-old separation from PCA. Now, that Danger Cruz was back…she would be leaving for good.

All of them would…

Halfway through the 'C's' had been done, and Dana now felt the extremity of the situation. She chewed on her bottom lip, rolling the graduation program tightly in her hands.

"Oh my God…" she muttered, stepping forward…

Dana felt the person behind her tap her on the shoulder, and pass her a note. _What the?_

As they called out names, Dana unfolded the paper…

_Don't freak out. _

_Stay beautiful, babe ;)_

_-Love Logan_

She folded and held that in her hands too. Thank God for Logan. You know have never guessed she'd be thinking that.

It was just one stage…

Oh, please…

Like she was really scared and nervous, like the other suckers…

Dana Cruz was no sucker…

She wasn't scared either…

"Olivia Crawford-Mills…"

"Allan Crooks…"

"Liam Cruse…"

Dana sucked in a deep breath as the spotlight fell on her…

"**Dana Cruz…"**

Dana smiled, as they burst into cheers. Michael, Nicole, and Zoey standing on their chairs. She laughed as she could see people 'Danger 3:16' signs. As Kimberley Reese watched Dana walk the stage, she smiled.

_Please, keep this one, Logan…_she prayed…

Dana had taken her seat. It was actually over…

When the Dean slipped the diploma into her hands, that's when it hit her…like a really loud smack to the face.

She hadn't noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, but today they were necessary…

_Fuck, _she thought somewhat angrily as she tried to stop the tears…

Damien would have loved to see this…

More names were called and the line got shorter and shorter…

Names like Glenn Davis, Mark Delfiggalo, and Rebecca Daley were heard too, as they got their diplomas too. The alphabet seemed to zoom by as they were already at the letter 'L'. Brian was up and God, was he nervous. He was going to go into politics… that was his life goal.

Brian would start with Mayor…Senate…and then Whitehouse.

President Lewis sounded catchy, didn't it? Having Nicole as his First Lady would be nice too. Okay, it would be awesome!

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together**

"Theresa Lopez…"

"Caroline Lee…"

"Douglass Lee…"

"Gloria Lee…"

"Stephen Lee-Leung…"

How many people with the last name 'Lee' went to this school? Well, apparently 4…well, 3 and a half if you counted Stephen. Brain gulped hard. He didn't realize his name coming up rather quickly until now, and he fiddled with his robe. What if his tie wasn't tied properly? What if his shoes were untied? What if his robe was too long…or too short? What if—

"**Brian Lewis…"**

"Crap," he muttered to himself, and smiled, as the audience cheered for him. Nicole blew him a kiss, and he waved back…just as happily. He was now the holder of a high school diploma. He sat down with a smug smile. "…Politics. Here I come…"

The letter 'M' had sprung up, and guess who had the first and second spots?

That's right…

Lola Martinez lived for the spotlight. She didn't care. It was her dream…her life-long dream was to have people recognize her, and never forget it. She would be legend…like Marilyn Monroe, but she would end her career and her life as a star.

Lola would wait for the day she would get a star on the _Hollywood Walk of Fame_.

Chase was right behind her, and she was grateful.

Lola sighed, "For the first time in my life, I'm actually nervous…"

"That's cool. I'm the one making a speech to everyone out there…" Chase replied. "I'll be out five seconds after you, anyway. If we're going to be nervous, let's do it together…"

Chase could always make her laugh in his own awkward way, and she appreciated it.

"Sure, when you put it like that…" Lola answered, with a smile and grateful hug.

"Andrew Lyman…"

"Sherry-Lee Lyons…"

"Shawn Lyttle…"

"You ready?" Chase asked, as the line moved again.

Lola took a calming breath, "Yeah…"

"**Lola Martinez…"**

She shot Chase one more 'thank you' look and smiled, as the cheers erupted. Her parents smiling, and her three big brothers, Devon, Angelo, and Nick all smiling proudly.

"Dude, zoom in," Nick hissed to Angelo.

"What do you think I'm doing…?"

Devon watched in awe, as he saw his little sister for the first time in two years. She was so big, and he longer thought Lola was pretty, but now he thought she was beautiful… Lola caught his eye and smiled widely giving him a quiet wave. Devon nodded, waving back. Lola smiled at the diploma in her hands, and sat down…

She had really graduated with the class of 2009…

"Oh, God. Michelle, break out the camera. He's going to walk it!" Christine exclaimed, with the pride waiting to burst out of her. Donald wrapped an arm around his wife, although he couldn't blame her.

Michelle Matthews positioned the camera over the stage, and zoomed in.

David held his daughter, Madison and Natasha's hand with his free hand. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face. Jonathan turned to wipe his eye.

"Uh-uh…I know you're not crying, man…"

"Shut up, Dave… There's something in my eye. Too much dust…"

David looked his younger brother, sceptically, "Right. Whatever you say, Jon. Whatever you say…"

Chase was in his moment, almost in the zone… He had come to PCA as a curious eleven-year-old, and now almost seven years later, he was leaving. He was going to leave the memories and friends behind (with the exception of Zoey). So many adventures…

_Quinn liked a boy named Mark. Quinn acted a weird when asking guys out on dates. They were in the lounge, and Quinn had to use Chase as an example. The rules were that Quinn couldn't mention science or insects… Quinn sat down facing Chase, again._

"_Hello," Quinn greeted, sitting down._

"_How are you?" Chase said, waving._

"_Did you mother spiders eat their own children?" Quinn rattled off, as Chase made a grossed out face. _

_Chase raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" _

_Zoey looked at Quinn, "Quinn…try again."_

_Quinn tried again, "Did you know elephant urine smells like liquorice?"_

"_Oh. My. God," Chase said, immensely grossed out. He turned to Zoey with an almost pleading look in his eyes. "Zoey, can I go?"_

"_No," was Zoey's immediate answer. Dana sighed. _

"_Try again, Quinn." _

"_I have an extra toe, wanna see?" Quinn asked Chase as she stuck her shoe out towards Chase. _

"_MAKE IT STOP!" Chase yelled, beyond scared. Yeah, he was going to have nightmares for weeks. All the girls flocked over, and stopped Quinn from taking off her shoe._

"_What? You don't want to see my extra toe?" she asked, looking up at them, innocently. _

"_NO!" Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Dana yelled together._

"This is it, Chase…" he told himself. The happiest day of his life, had happened in this school. The day a weight was lifted off his shoulders…

"_Zoey, I love you, okay? That's exactly what the message on the Tekmate. I love you. I was jealous I'll admit it. But when Quinn imprisoned us because of that dumb germ, I was happy because you couldn't go on that date with Danny. I know I hurt you when you saw Rebecca and I making out. That's how you are though. You try not to let it faze you, and I admire that in anyone. I saw it in your eyes, the look of losing your best friend. I might have been imagining that, but that's what I interpreted as…and now I'm rambling because I'm nervous and—"_

_Zoey put a finger on his lips, "Chase, shut up for a minute…"_

_She removed her finger, and thought about everything he had told her. It was true. She was been cut deeply, and at that instant Rebecca became the most horrible person alive. Lola and Chase had bugged her, as well. _

…_Even with Trisha, a small part of her wanted to see what Chase's lips felt like. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she felt a small spark ran up her arm, when their hands connected…_

"_Kiss me…" she blurted. _

"_But—wait what?" Chase blinked._

"_Kiss me if you love me…"_

_Chase leaned in, cupping her face in his hands ever so gently, as he pressed his lips to hers. Zoey melted into the kiss, as she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand played with her hair. It felt so soft, and so clean. Chase pulled her close, as they deepened the kiss from the innocent run-of-the-mill kiss…_

_They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other… _

"_I love you too, Chase…"_

_He smiled, as took her hand as the fingers interlocked… _

_Meanwhile from behind a wall, Logan Reese and Michael Barrett high-fived other, as Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky squealed, hugging each other. They had seen the kiss, watched Chase and Zoey walk off hand-in-hand…_

"_Hallelujah! Miracles do happen!" Michael yelled, to the sky as he fell to his knees. _

"_About damn time…"_

"_Well said, Logan…" Quinn agreed. _

"_Let's go celebrate!" Lola suggested happily…_

"**Chase Matthews…"**

**And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever**

The crowd erupted, making him feel slightly overwhelmed.

Zoey, Nicole, Lola, and Dana made up a cheer for him, as he laughed. He could see his mother, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Chase! Chase! He's our man. If he can't do it, NO ONE CAN! Wooo!"

He sat next to Lola, with his diploma, and they hugged each other in congratulations…

Three letters later, and Quinn wasn't nervous, but it was going to difficult for her to let go of PCA. She had gone through so many ups and downs here, but friends and her boyfriend were kept her sane. Let's not forget the grades. God, how she thrived off of being smart.

"Rose Pennock…"

"Derek Penny…"

"Wayne Pensler…"

Quinn wiped her eyes as the line moved… _This is it…_

"**Quinn Pensky…"**

She walked as her friends and family cheered for her. Dean Rivers shook her hand. She said something to him that made the Dean get wide-eyed for a split second and clear his throat, before gaining his composure. As she took her seat, she'd remembered a funny experience.

Although it was anything but funny at the time…

"_Aww, Quinn… you swallowed the cue ball…" Dean Rivers said, disappointed that he had lost the cue ball to his mini pool game. Quinn tried to cough it back out but it was no use and she really did end up swallowing the little white ball. _

"_Like it was my fault!" she screamed, with a slight cough… _

Two letters behind was Logan Reese.

Would he miss PCA? Yeah, that was his turf for almost half of his life. His girlfriend came from this school, and thank God…they would be going to the same university.

"_Hello?" a groggy Logan Reese answered his phone at 4 am. "Who is this?"_

"_Reese, I'm hurt. You forgot me already…" the voice answered, with a familiar snicker. His eyes widened, as he hopped out of his bed, and closed the door, careful not to wake Chase and Michael. Not that he cared… but Michael was scary when cranky. Logan had seen him cranky, when he beat up the entire football team for just saying hi to him. Michael had been up the previous night until 4 am studying for the history mid-term coming up in two weeks. Three hours of sleep was enough to make Michael snap, so Chase and Logan knew not to talk to him in the morning if he was half-asleep._

"_Dana?"_

"_No, it's Anna Nicole Smith beyond the grave calling…"_

_He smirked, "Miss me that you had to call me at 4 am, huh? France really sucked for you?"_

_He walked into Maxwell's Lounge._

"_Yeah, but I'm not in France…"_

"_Where are you?"_

_Dana walked up to Logan and tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around. He had to rub his eyes to see if he was hallucinating. Nope, she was really here, and she looked **beautiful**. _

_Logan did the first thing that came to his mind, and kissed her…_

_Dana kissed him right back, and all regrets and fears of facing Logan had been dashed. They pulled away, and hugged. _

"_Don't leave, ever. I'm serious…"_

"_I'm not going anywhere for a long time…" Dana replied, with a genuine smile. "…today's the 17th of April, so in that case. Happy 16th Birthday, Logan…"_

"_You remembered? How?"_

"_You mentioned it in one of our many arguments…"_

"_Riiight…which one?"_

_Dana rolled her eyes, and placed another kiss on his lips. _

_Logan smirked against her lips, and kissed her back. This present was worth waiting for…_

The 'P's' were now over, and no one had a Q-starting last name at PCA, so naturally the letter 'R' was starting…

Malcolm Reese zoomed in, directly toward the stage…

"Stan Radway…"

"Henry Ramsey…"

"Arthur Reaves…"

"Heather Reese…"

"**Logan Reese…"**

Heather and Logan had no relation to each other, but were friends, and shared the same last name.

Kimberley Reese stood, and whistled as she watched her brother walk across the stage. She had already graduated last week at the _St. Jude Academy for Girls_, but it was nice to watch Logan do it.

**La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever**

Yvonne wiped a tear and Malcolm filmed although he was sure Yvonne was doing the tear-shedding for both of them.

Nothing thrilled Malcolm more than knowing that his daughter would be the first doctor in the family ever, and his son would be following in his footsteps. If he were to die at this split second, he would die a happy man…

Letter S through Z were called as well…

"Stefan Zuchberg…"

Dean Rivers took the last podium as the last student was seated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these are your 2009 graduates…"

Applause rang out, and they had graduated for real this time. This wasn't rehearsal.

It was reality…

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?**

* * *

The seating arrangement had been changed around. Graduates were around to be seated with their friends so from left to right it was Logan, Dana, Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola, Nicole, Brian, Quinn and Mark. No longer were they in alphabetical like before… Logan wrapped an arm around Dana's shoulder, and they cracked small smiles. Zoey and Chase interlocked hands, Michael and Lola stole small kisses from each other from time to time. Brian had wrapped a protective arm around Nicole's waist, which made her smile. 

"Promise you'll call me from Stanford?" Quinn questioned, quietly. She was a bit sad.

"I'm only compatible with you," Mark promised with a half-smile, and kissed her cheek. "…I promise, and we'll visit each other, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn grinned, and they kissed before pulling away… "I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

"_I can't believe you tried to date me when you have a girlfriend!" Quinn yelled, outraged. Zoey and Chase shot each looks that clearly said 'Uh-oh' and ran away. _

"_Who dated you?!" he asked, confused and slightly frustrated. _

"_Good day, Mark," Quinn said finally, and turned to storm off to her dorm. Mark wanted to say something but Quinn quickly cut him off. "…I said, good day!" _

Awards were now given out, and everyone had won at least one award. They were split between the boys and girls' division. The categories could only have up to two winners.

Girls Athletic MVP(s) of 2009: **Zoey Brooks, Dana Cruz**

Boys Athletic MVP(s) of 2009: **Bryan Lewis, Logan Reese**

Girls Dance: **Dana Cruz**

Boys Dance: **Michael Barrett**

Girls Biology: **Quinn Pensky**

Boys Biology: **Chase Matthews**, **Mark Delfiggalo**

Logan knew that this award would be presented so he made a school-wide announcement the day before, saying not to laugh at on rag on the winner or they'd be beaten to death with the statue after the ceremony. His friends knew why… Oh, they knew why. When Zoey called Dana in France and told her that Logan was a star student in chemistry, the first thing she did was fall off her bed, laughing hysterically, and then she really asked if it was true…

"_You have to be joking…" Dana said, wiping her eyes from the tears her hysterical laughing had produced. "Are you serious, Zoey?"_

"_I swear, Dana…he helped me get an A- minus on the midterm…"_

_Dana was confused…_

_Logan and chemistry didn't mix…_

Girls Chemistry: **Sylvie Smith, Quinn Pensky**

Boys Chemistry: **Logan Reese**

Girls English: **Natalie Turner, Lola Martinez**

Boys English:** Chase Matthews**

Girls Drama: **Adrienne St. John, Lola Martinez**

Boys Drama: **Bryan Lewis**

Girls History: **Nicole Bristow**

"Huh?" Dana asked, with shock evident in her face. "_Nicole_ won history?"

She stuck her tongue out, "I'm not as stupid as I look, now do I?"

Nicole smiled, as she accepted her award, leaving the other confused.

"Wow, that was really a shocker…" Logan said, for everyone, except Brian, who kissed Nicole when she came back.

Boys History: **Michael Barrett**

Everyone knew he studied like a madman for that class, so they all gave him pats on the back in congratulations.

Girls Math: **Zoey Brooks**, **Quinn Pensky**

Boys Math: **Liam Cruse**, **Stefan Zuchberg**

The last award was Physics, and once again Chase and Mark managed to be tied with each other for the second time.

Girls Physics: **Quinn Pensky**

Boys Physics: **Chase Matthews, Mark Delfiggalo**

**I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?**

The ceremony droned on until the end when it was almost over.

"Without further ado, we have our valedictorian of 2009, Chase Matthews!"

Chase walked up, as applause was heard around him, and he took the podium. He had actually memorized his speech, but it had to be heartfelt. It would be so fake if it wasn't.

Zoey mouthed, 'I love you…'

He smiled in her direction and then looked into the crowd of parents and other graduates as he started.

"Good Evening Parents, Esteemed Guests, Teachers, and the Graduates. Today is a milestone day, and as we depart and go on separate journeys, PCA still lingers. I want you all of you to remember. Remember when your alarm went off in the morning, and you did nothing but smash it and go to back to sleep…"

Logan smirked in fond memory… So many alarms had taken his abuse…

"…remember when you groaned in annoyance at the bell. Remember the first friend you ever made here. With that came more friends and boarding school life was strenuous and even _torture_ but with them, they set you straight. All of the all-nighters you pulled just to get one grade."

Zoey remembered the chemistry all-nighter she pulled with Logan just to get a decent grade if not an excellent one…

Nicole and Quinn remembered staying up late to monitor and fix Quinn's snoring.

Dana remembered staying up with Michael, just to get one dance routine perfect.

Lola remembered Brian staying up to run lines with her…

"PCA was our home away from home. We did it, you guys. We persevered through the pain, and right down to the nitty-gritty. In the crowd I see a bunch of careers; I see a doctor, a lawyer and maybe even a judge that'll set the judicial system straight, the future president of this beautiful country, a designer, an actress… The sky's limit, but because we were able to stick together, we've reached it. All we have to do is keep going. Keep going, because the possibilities are endless…"

"Amen, brother, amen…" Michael said, as he continued to sniffle and wipe at his eyes. Lola rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, and reassuringly squeezed his hand lightly.

Words couldn't describe how Zoey Brooks felt that day, but the tears collecting in her eyes as she listened to Chase's speech was enough…

**Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

Chase's smile grew as he talked, "In conclusion, I'd like to end with one thing…"

Chase laughed into the microphone and yelled happily, "Class of 2009! We did it!"

Loud whoops, clapping and cheers broke out as a shower graduation caps, and white and purple confetti fluttered around the room. Chase's friends ran up on stage to meet him.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together**

A group hug was formed on the stage, and they hugged in congratulations, slight sadness, and ecstatic joy…

They had really graduated, as the friendship of nine people grew strong that day, and would continue for many years to come…

**And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Long oneshot I've ever written in my life!**

**I hope you guys like it. It has some of my own opinions and feelings in it, because I'm graduating high school in June –sniff-…and then hello University. While I get myself some tissues, review this please? The song used was "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C. I don't own that… Check out my other stuff if it's not too much trouble. I'm sick with the flu, so make me feel better, and review. Thanks.**

**REVIEW!**

**I have a major bio test to study for, so until we meet again,**

**-Erika **


End file.
